Angels of Opposites
by GinnNekoChanAngel
Summary: A world where angels and demons are in constant war, a place where each angel has a demon opposite. A world where these two races hate each other blindly, and opposites are never meant to meet. This is the world Feliciano lives in, and things can get out of hand when he meets his demon counterpart, and develops strange feelings for him. angel!ItalyXdemon!2PItaly
1. The beginning

**Angels of opposites**

**Chapter one: The beginning**

I live in a world that you may not understand. Things here are… different, you might say. I might as well start off with how it works here.

There are two different realms. The realm of the angels, and the realm of the demons. The two realms are at constantly guarded borders. And in addition, the two realms are always at war. There have only been a few brief periods of time when these two realms weren't at war.

All angels have a demon counterpart. The counterpart is essentially them, but the exact opposite. An example, the opposite of myself, a coward, is fearless. Naturally, the appearances of the two would have slight differences, aside from the normal traits of demons and angels. Such as different color of hair or eyes.

All angels and demons are required to serve in the war for 10 years. Whether there as a soldier, a healer, or anything else, they MUST serve in the war. However, they can pick and choose the ten years, so they can serve for a few years, then delay the rest for a while to raise a family or such.

My story begins in the middle of yet another war, where I met someone who changed my life forever.

My name is Feliciano.

And this is my story.

I was involved in a war as usual. I was a short distance away from the battlefield as a healer. I've never been a fighter, I always did badly in my combat classes. I was however, exceptionally gifted in my magic.

I might as well describe myself first. I have short brown hair, and amber eyes which I keep closed most of the time for personal reasons. And don't worry, I can still see, for reasons you will understand later. I have pure white wings. This is rare, for angels. Usually our wings are tinted a different color. Such as how my brother Lovino's are tinted red. But oddly enough, mine are pure white.

I was staring at the battlefield, like every day. Watching my friends risk their lives in combat for no actual reason. As I said, the angels and demons always fought, never stopping, with no actual motives. There was never a victor. There always ended up being a silent agreement and a brief, yet blissful, period of ceasefire. All my friends were soldiers. My brother had gone missing a few months previous. Now I kept my watchful eyes on my best friend Ludwig, fully prepared to fly out and heal him in the blink of an eye. He was a top soldier, and he was always launched into the center of the chaos.

At first it made me cry, seeing creatures so similar, on occasion being essentially the same, fighting senselessly. But eventually, I became accustom to it, and it no longer bothered me. It had become something almost natural, like going to work each day.

My eyes turned, for only a moment, to a certain demon. I couldn't see them too well from my position, but what I did see was astonishing. They wielded a long knife, and were carelessly slicing away at all those around them, regardless of what they were. Angels and demons alike fell to the ground around them. Blood stained the ground. In my few years in the war, I had never seen anything like this. They seemed to be on their own side, fighting for themself. I worried for Ludwig. What if he got near this opponent? I knew he was strong, one of the best. But this demon seemed… beyond anything he'd ever faced.

My fear was realized. Ludwig approached this enemy. I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream. But I was held back by my common sense. I watched as he was brutally slashed, and then tossed to the ground as if he was nothing more than a rag doll. I was given a quick nod from my superior Roderich to go and help him. I flew out to the battlefield, dodging a few flying objects in my path. I wasn't watching where I was going, I was so focused on the task. So distracted, that I didn't notice when I slammed into an unknown person.

"Get off me!" I heard a shout from underneath me. I was, indeed, sitting on top of someone. I took a closer look. This person, holding a long recognizable knife, the knife that had carelessly hurt my friend, looked exactly like… me. Almost exactly, anyway. His hair was slightly darker than mine, and his eyes were a different color. As well as the demonic traits.

"…." I was unable to speak or move for a brief period of time. I rapidly got up and brushed myself off. They got up quickly as well, not seeming to comprehend what just happened.

"Hey kid!" I heard a shout from behind me as I walked away.

"Ve?" I turned around. Stupid mistake. I looked curiously at the person from behind me.

"You're my opposite, aren't you?" He asked. I panicked, hoping he was wrong.

"Oh um… I'm sorry, but I really don't have time to chat right now, I have to go help my friend-" I felt a hand on my shoulder as I tried to fly away again. I turned back to the demon behind me.

"Answer me." I can see pure rage running through his violet eyes. I was terrified.

"Yes, I believe so! But I can't be exactly sure, no one can really be about this but right now I'm pretty sure!" I shouted. I was scared, and I have a tendency to ramble when I get scared. He chuckled.

"Just what I've been looking for~" He sounds cheerful, but sadistic. I shudder.

"Well I really have to be going now~" I said, hurrying. I was about to fly off.

A demon came from behind me and struck. Pain shot though my body. I looked to my wing. It was dripping red. He had stabbed right through it. Another strike from a blade clipped my side. I never saw who held it. I saw the blade drop to the ground, the nameless wielder dead behind me. I doubled over in pain.

I gazed barely behind me. He had killed my attacker. I was clutching my side, it hurt so much.

"See, I'm on your side. Now, we should get you somewhere safe." He said. It all seemed so odd, how quick everything just happened.

"But what about-"

"Your friend will be fine. There are more healers than you that can help him." He recognized the distinctive uniform of a healer. I was quickly weakening from blood loss.

"But…"

"Shhh…" He shushed me. I fell on the ground, passing out from exhaustion. The battle around me slowly faded, and everyone went home for the night. That's how the wars here work. Since the battles are always right at the border, it's a close enough distance for everyone to just walk home. Then begin all over again the next day.

I'm not quite sure how he did it, but he picked me up and flew away, somewhere on neither border to help me. But, I didn't even know his name yet.

I woke up in an unfamiliar building, lying on a bed. It seemed like some kind of safehouse. He was standing in the corner, staring. I lifted my head.

"Were… where am I?" I asked, beginning to sit up.

"In a safehouse I built a few years ago. It's not the best, but it's somewhere where you can rest for the time being." He responded. I noticed now that I my injuries were now bandaged and the pain had subsided.

"I really have to get home now-" I tried to get up out of the bed, only to be stopped.

"It'll be fine. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. But for now, you need to rest." I took his advice and lied back down. It occurred to me that he wouldn't have bandaged my wounds if he wanted to kill me, but I still felt nervous.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked as I drifted to sleep.

"Fiorello." I believe he said something else, but I was already asleep.

**~end chapter~**

**Ginn: Okay: Fiorello is a name for 2P! Italy that I found on deviantart. (Although I really just googled '2P Hetalia human names…)**

**Ginn: Anyways: The story behind this fanfic: I was listening to the song Angel of Darkness, and started thinking of Angel/Demon fics that I read sometimes for yugioh, and somehow thought of this. And I can only write when listening to Angel of Darkness. I'm serious! As soon as the song ends my inspiration dies!**

**Ginn: Disclaimer(which is at the end for some reason) I do not own Hetalia. If I did…**

**Review~**


	2. Found

**Angels of Opposites chapter 2: Found**

When I awoke he was still there, watching me. A stare that would send shivers down any sane person's spine. I of course panicked. And I must admit, I screamed like a sissy. And it seems like my pride has already been thrown down a drain, so there's no point getting embarrassed about it.

He quickly ran to me and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"QUIET." He whispered through gritted teeth. "If they hear us, we're dead!"

"Sorry! Just don't scare me like that!" I mumbled through his hand.

"I was keeping watch!" He whispered again, his teeth still gritted.

"Watch for what? I thought you said this was a safe house!" I whispered in response.

"It is! But no matter where you are, there are guards freaking EVERYWHERE! They all assume this house is empty! But if one nearby happened to say, hear you scream, or come in, we'd be DEAD!" He almost shouted.

"Well just don't look so scary next time!"

"I wasn't TRYING to scare you! That's just how I always look!"

"Well you were staring! It was creepy!"

"Thanks for the heads up!"

"You're welcome!"

"Maybe I'll just leave you to die next time!"

"Maybe I would like that!"

As our argument continued, our voices gradually got louder. This quickly turned into yelling, and possibly alerted the nearby guards. So about a minute later, we heard loud knocking on the door. Fortunately and unfortunately, the small house had no windows, and we couldn't tell what they were doing out there, however, they couldn't see us. I saw an odd look cross Fiorello's face.

"Pasta." He said under his breath.

"Ve? What does pasta have to do with-"

"I use it as a swear word." My faith in pasta just died.

"Oh."

I heard what appeared to be someone breaking the door down. Fiorello quickly grabbed his long knife and stood as if he was trying to guard me. I found that hard to believe at the time. After a few attempts, the door flew open, revealing... Lovino?

"Fio~ it took so long to find you~" Fiorello put his knife back in his pocket. He sighed.

"Oh great. It's just you." I looked back and forth between them. I sighed in relief. He looked much like my brother Lovino, but with blonde hair and different eyes. I also noted the long fangs of a demon, poking through his smile. And I could barely see darkish red leathery wings resting on his back. Plus he looked much more relaxed, like, well, me.

As I looked at Fiorello, I noticed for the first time he had pure black wings. This is like an angel having pure white wings. It's extremely rare.

"Yes, Fio, just me~ the one who just saved your ass~" Fiorello seemed irritated. Family matters? I could relate.

"How many times must I tell you to QUIT CALLING ME THAT?" He sighed again. "Never mind. What did you do?" He didn't seem to notice me.

"Only set the guards off in the opposite direction, after you screamed and everything~" Fiorello was getting more annoyed by the second.

"That wasn't me." He still doesn't seem to notice me.

"Well then who was it? Someone who just so happens to sound exactly like you?" Fiorello nodded.

"Yes." He responded. "Him." He pointed to me with his thumb. I waved in response.

"Um… Hi?" I said. He looked at me over his sunglasses.

"An angel? Here? This is unlike you, Fiorello." He said, sounding serious.

"I believe this one is my opposite. I could use him. In addition, he's a healer, which could come in handy." He frowned.

"What makes you so sure he's your opposite?" He asked, as if prepared to kill me in a second.

"I can feel it." Then he quickly paraphrased the incidents of the previous day. "Normally I would have killed him without a second thought, but something made me hesitate. Something binding." It was made clear to me now that this demon, who seemed to be the most sadistic person I'd ever met, was in fact, my opposite. And that fact had saved my life.

"Well, that reasoning seems legitimate enough." He seemed sincere. "So you've found yours as well… " He said under his breath. I was curious, but didn't press.

"Well it seems we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Leonardo~" I smiled back at him.

"My name is Feliciano." I responded cheerfully, even though I was very nervous in my mind. "I've been meaning to say this… But you look an awful lot like my brother Lovino." I felt the need to point that out. He seemed to get a bit nervous.

"I guess we can explain that later." He looked serious again. I wondered if he was bipolar. "We should go now." Fiorello nodded. They quickly explained that their house was a distance from any city, so I should be fine.

"But what about my wing?" I asked, cradling my injury.

"Oh right… and I won't be able to carry you again, I'm still too tired from last time, and staying up all night." Thought Fiorello to himself.

"So we're stuck?" Asked Leonardo.

"Well, I guess I could try that spell again…" Mumbled Fiorello.

"No! Remember last time?"

"With the firetruck? Yeah…" Answered Fiorello. Something clearly passed between them. "It doesn't look like we have a choice."

"You know, I could just carry little Feli there~" For some reason the idea made me shiver.

"No way in hell." Answered Fiorello immediately. Leonardo seemed to understand, and quickly backed away.

"Well it seems our only alternative is that spell." I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Right. Hopefully it will work better this time."

"Umm… Excuse me but… what are you talking about?" I asked, interrupting the conversation. Fiorello sighed to himself.

"You'll find out… you'll find out soon enough…"

They quickly barricaded the door and all the windows. I sat on the bed still, oblivious as ever. Fiorello and Leonardo began something that was very familiar to me. They were making preparations for a spell. Not just an ordinary spell, a big, powerful spell. With angels, a spell like that must be done at sunrise, sunset or noon. It can't be done with darkness present. It's a very highly complex form of magic and won't work unless executed correctly by skilled angels. Which is why spells such as this are so rarely used, though I did a lot of research in my free time.

The room was pitch black, save a few candles. I knew not to make a sound, a single sound could mess them up. Fiorello drew a strange symbol on the ground in chalk. Then he began to chant. Leonardo did the same. I could see energy from the pass into the shape on the ground. It began to glow, lighting up the whole room.

I felt a hand pull me closer to the symbol on the ground. Fiorello gave me a look that said 'just go with it.'

A bright flash enveloped the room, and the next thing I knew, I was freefalling from about 60 feet in the air. Leonardo and Fiorello wasted no time extending their dark wings, catching their fall. But my wing was still injured, I couldn't even move it. I screamed as I saw the quickly approaching ground. Just before I hit the ground I was caught by Fiorello. I sighed in relief.

"You're welcome." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. But at the same time, he was chuckling.

"Well, thank you." He put me down and I brushed myself off. I noticed a small building a short distance away.

"Is that your house?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah." He responded. "We should so inside soon." With that, he began walking towards the house and I followed. Leonardo quickly caught up. Fiorello pushed open the door hastily.

"Watch your step." I heard Leonardo say from behind me.

"Huh?" I took another step, triggering the alarm system. Fiorello sighed and turned it off from a panel I hadn't noticed, and sighed in relief, another disaster avoided.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath. I decided not to argue, this was a demon that could kill me in a matter of seconds.

Fiorello opened the door, gesturing me to hurry inside. I gazed around at the unfamiliar room around me, taking in everything.

"What took you so long, you bastard?" I hear a familiar voice shout from another room. "Your dinner got cold."

A wide smile crossed Leonardo's face. I stared around in confusion, trying to figure out where this voice had come from. Fiorello came in and took a seat on the couch, sighing at something. A figure emerged from another room, looking angry.

"Lo- Lovino?"

"Feli?"

-End chapter-

**Ginn: Well, mostly dialog this time. My bad.**

**Ginn: A side note about 2Ps:**

**I don't really see 2Ps as evil. Therefore I won't portray them that way. ((With a few exceptions, and a few evil 1Ps.)) I see them with the opposite personality, but with similar characteristics. Such as: 2P Italy loves pasta as much as his 1P self, but is just less open about it. And all characters, 1 or 2P, will have a violent twist on them. For example, the more fragile characters (such as Italy and Finland) will have jobs like healers, but will be completely used to violence and blood. And their 2P selves will be violent soldiers. ((And vice versa, 2P Germany would be a healer.)) ((That is so difficult to picture.)) ((I'm literally crying right now.)) Moving on, I actually have nothing against the 2Ps being evil, it just can't work that way in this fic.**

**Ginn: Well, I suck. No, really. I had 90% of this finished two weeks ago.**

**Ryujuki: Not-my-fault**

**Ginn: My excuse? -long pause- lack of music?**

**((( -explanation by Ryujuki: Ryujuki: Ginn-chan isn't allowed to watch YouTube videos, which was where she was listening to angel of darkness. Not to mention due to personal reasons, her internet is very limited now. )))**

**Ginn: Trying to work on five different multi-chapter stories at the same time?**

**((( -Explanation by Ryujuki: More than that.)))**

**Ginn: … laziness?**

**(((-explanation, again, by Ryujuki: Ryujuki: Ginn is probably the laziest person on earth.)))**

**Ginn: Hey!**

**Ryujuki: I am only stating facts.**

**Ginn: Anyway, sorry about the delay. I tried to make it as long as chapter one, and I think I got close.**

**Please review**

**Please**

**No, really. Please.**


	3. Reunited

**Angels of Opposites chapter 3: Reunited**

_Last time on: Fullmetal __**Exorcist**_

_Last time on Angels of opposites:_

"_L-Lovino?"_

"_Feli?"_

Now:

Confusion broke out between Lovino and I. Our demon opposites, Fiorello and Leonardo, sat on the couch and began calmly explaining.

"It was during the war, as usual." Started Leonardo. "I was there as a soldier, of course. So I'm fighting my way through hundreds of angels, trying to keep myself alive when, I see this angel lying on the ground. He was dying." Lovino mumbled something under his breath. "Normally I would just ignore or kill him, correct?"

"Yes…" I answered.

"But something about him was, well, compelling. For some reason, I felt the urge to protect him." Lovino looked as if his pride had been hurt. "I tried my best to ignore this feeling, yet, I didn't see him as 'that angel', a pest. I saw him as 'my angel', something distinguished from the hundreds of angels around me. Though I wasn't sure why, I picked him up and took him home. I wasn't even sure why myself at the time. I slowly nursed him back to health…" Lovino muttered something under his breath again. "And it didn't take long for it to become obvious."

"I figured it out way before you did." Fiorello cut in.

"Shut up. That he was my angel opposite. Since then, it hasn't been safe to take him back, not with all the guards everywhere. We've been waiting for the tension of the war to settle down a bit, and then you should be able to go back." Leonardo finished his story with a rather sour note. I wanted to go home now, to protect Ludwig while he fought. Without me there to help heal the wounded, would injured angels suffer without me?

"So… what can we do?" I asked. Leonardo sighed.

"Unfortunately, you guys are stuck here for a while. When we have another period of peace, it should be safe for you to leave." He picked up a rectangular black object from the coffee table in front of him. A familiar smile crossed his face. "Until then, you'll be staying here. So relax, sit down, and watch TV. You'll be stuck here for a while, so you might want to get used to it." I nodded.

"You'll like it here, I'm sure." Added Fiorello with his usual quiet tone. I reluctantly sat on the couch next to Lovino. (He had sat down at some point during the story.) It was a bit unnerving sitting next between my brother and Fiorello. Fiorello at this point was quite the figure of terror for me. Leonardo clicked a button on the TV remote he was holding. On the TV was probably the worst possible thing I could've seen at this point.

_On the screen was a picture of me on the right and Lovino's picture on the left. Above them our names and ages were shown. Below was the word, in bold, capital letters, MISSING. If that alone wasn't bad enough, then a clip from the battlefield the previous day shown. A clip of Fiorello taking me away. Then a news anchor began speaking._

"_-After this clip was revealed to us by a unanimous source, there have been a few possibilities of what happened. The most popular so far being that these two angels are traitors. And I know what you're thinking, 'but it looks like he was kidnapped.' If you closely examine what happened, Feliciano was injured by another demon, but then that demon was taken out by the infamous Fiorello. It appears that at that point Feliciano was too injured to fly, and then taken by Fiorello. This has raised suspicion that this angel was working with Fiorello for nefarious purposes. Given that Feliciano's brother disappeared only months before he did, it was also suspected that he was working for this same purpose."_

Leonardo clicked a button on the remote, shutting the TV off. "Shit." Muttered Leonardo and Lovino at the same time. While at the same time, Fiorello muttered 'pasta'.

"What can we do?" I asked after a brief period of silence. Fiorello and Leonardo looked to each other, each with a strange expression.

"This isn't going to be good." Murmured Lovino.

"Well, as long as they don't know where you two are, you should be fine for now." Answered Leonardo.

"True, but I would guess that our house is first on their list of places to search. They won't be safe for long." Fiorello paused. "And neither will we."

"Why are you in danger? You're demons, aren't you?" I asked. Fiorello sighed again.

"We're already known as infamous rebels. The fact you've been caught with us isn't going to help our reputation."

"_Your_ reputation." Interrupted Leonardo.

"Shove it. Look, we're going to be suspected of treason. And here, the slightest suspicion and-" He ran a gloved finger across his neck. A familiar gesture which indicated decapitation. I shivered involuntarily.

"It's no different over in angel territory." Added Lovino. "Although they're more fond of stabbing."

"Back on topic, if they look here and find you two, they won't hesitate to kill you. And us for housing you. So if they actually do come knocking, we'll have to hide you two then leave in a hurry."

As if on cue, a loud knocking sound filled room. My eyes widened in panic. Fiorello calmly slapped a hand over my mouth before I could scream. Leonardo ran up to the door and looked though the keyhole.

"They're here." He whispered. Fiorello wasted no time.

"Alright, I'll take this one and get out. You hide Lovino in the back of the closet and leave at night." As soon as these words left Fiorello's lips, the knocking at the door got louder.

With that, he roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me out the back door, grabbing a few things quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leonardo shoving Lovino into the closet. Had I not been in a life-and-death scenario, I might have laughed. Before I knew it, Fiorello and I were outside the house. He picked me up again, ready to leave. He grumbled under his breath.

"Would it kill you to lose some weight?" Upon finishing his remark, he flew into the air.

The air was clear and cool, with a hint of humidity. Despite the circumstances, it was quite blissful. Though it felt foreign, strange to fly without my own wings. I guess you really don't understand what you have until you lose it, if only for a little while. We flew off, as far as Fiorello could carry me. When he became too tired to continue, we walked the rest of the distance. Hours of walking and flying had passed. Both of us were exhausted.

We created a makeshift camp, as we were miles away from the nearest town. I worked on starting a fire while Fiorello began thinking about what we were going to do tomorrow. This means he sat there mumbling to himself and jotting things down in the notebook he had grabbed.

"Uh… Fiorello?" I began as I finally got the fire to start.

"Yes?" He looked up from the notebook for a brief moment.

"How long is this going to last?"

"I'm not sure. But it's going to be a while until you can go home. Until then, we're going to have to stay in hiding until the war simmers down." He sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. "And that's going to be a while from now."

"How come? These wars don't usually last that-"

"This is probably the most violent and involved war in the history of this world. It's going to be a while until it ends, and trust me when I say this, the next war will be even more violent than this one." He met my unopened eyes with his dark violets.

I decided to end it at that. I had a million questions zooming around in my head, none of which had answers. I needed time to think.

All this time, Lovino had been with his demon opposite. He never contacted me, not once. He didn't even seem all that happy to see me. Of course, that was just Lovino. And then there was Fiorello. One word to describe him? Intimidating. Even though I hadn't known him long, he was like my polar opposite. Though I was sure at this point he was my demon opposite, he was opposite beyond that. He was quiet, serious, and calm under pressure. And I was, well, the exact opposite.

And then there was the issue of suspected treason. I obviously wasn't with Fiorello for notorious reasons. I didn't even want to be there. I would much rather be at home, enjoying a warm bowl of pasta. Instead, I got dragged into the middle of yet another war.

Still, there were a million questions I wanted to ask Fiorello. Why was he attacking angels and demons? Why does he live far away from any remote civilization? Why does he need me? So far, I'd only been dead weight. Though it wasn't far enough in our journey to tell very much.

With all this on my mind, I hardly noticed as I drifted into sleep.

**-end chapter—**

**Ginn: - needs to update more consistently.**

**Ginn: SORRY PEOPLE. Crap. Anyway, UPADTE is finally finished. After all that neglect and procrastination, it is done.**

**Ryujuki: I told you Ginn was lazy.**

**Ginn: Ginn has too many stories to be working on. She needs to stop starting new ones and finish the old ones. Also, she needs to stop getting bored and writing pointless oneshots in the middle. Oh well.**

**Ryujuki: Stop talking in the third person. It confuses the readers.**

**Ginn: Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, etcetera.**

**Review please~**


End file.
